Malentendidos
by Dask Visconti
Summary: "Sí, había tenido varios infortunios en sus intentos de entablar plática con sus semejantes; no entender las relaciones amorosas, destruir los sueños de algunos al dar sus opiniones sinceras y retorcidas..."


**Titulo:** Malentendidos.

**Aviso supuestamente obligatorio: **Beyblade tiene copyright por lo que uso una permisiva de tomarlos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

Que os guste este fanfic que sólo "implicidades" tiene...

Shonen-ai mínimo.

Criticas bienvenidas. Saludos lectores, en su tiempo de ocio les hago entrega de este fic.

Atte. Badficker que incongruentemente acepta criticas.

Lo sé, los detalles, son geniales los detalles.

* * *

**Malentendidos**

.

— ¿No es un hermoso día, Garland? — soltó un insignificante comentario Brooklyn que vislumbraba a una parvada de pájaros revolotear entre los arboles del parque.

—No veo las buenas de este día — respondió mecánicamente. Últimamente, Garland intuía cierta tranquilidad en su amigo, hacía mucho no preguntaba por Hiro, quien desapareció en la turba del torneo, sin avisar. En cierta manera, el pelirrojo le tenía estima al entrenador, más que a nadie, empero, lo tomó con calma y poco a poco dejó de cuestionarse su paradero.

En sí, era bueno, debían agradecer a Tyson por ayudarle a Brooklyn a desprenderse de sí mismo, iniciándole en lo que realmente significaba vivir…

Sí, había tenido varios infortunios en sus intentos de entablar plática con sus semejantes; no entender las relaciones amorosas, destruir los sueños de algunos al dar sus opiniones sinceras y retorcidas, dar a entender que es gay, cuando apostaba era indefinido por no decir narcisista.

—Kai me gusta tu bufanda— Había abordado una vez al chico estoico de los G-Revolution, en un día lluvioso en el dojo de los Kinomiya. — Préstamela.

Todos se habían paralizado por semejante orden, bien sabido, primeramente, que Kai gustaba de ignorar a la raza humana y segunda, porque a Brooklyn no le caía bien al primer individuo con quien perdió, recordando la obsesión que tenía en el torneo. Por lo cual, el aludido miró fijamente al chico paulatino, frunció el ceño se alejó de él.

Pero no, Brooklyn tenía que seguir su empresa siguiéndole para que le prestase la prenda terminando en el suelo al ser empujado por un Kai enfurecido.

—Eres masoquistas, ¿verdad, Brooklyn? — Simplemente sonrió, relajando a Tyson y a sus amigos, como a Garland.

Sin embargo, la lista seguía…

— ¿Qué Kai gusta de Hilary? — Sorprendió Brooklyn el chismorreo de Rey, Maxy Daichi, en cuanto llegó con Tyson y Hilary a las cercanías del río, donde se presidía una barbacoa. — Hilary no es un bonito prospecto…

Entonándose el silencio lúgubre de los presentes, Hilary abrió los ojos de hito en hito sin poder balbucear una evasiva. Miró a Tyson urgida por apoyo que nunca llegó, él estaba igual de sorprendido que ella para ensamblar ideas en su mentecilla despistada.

—...además, Kai es demasiado aburrido, no te habla, se larga y es un snob injurioso que no presta bufandas…

— ¡Cállate, Brooklyn! — vociferaron todos.

Ese día, Garland observó que tanto Tyson como Hilary estuvieron reservados entre ellos y con Kai, que al sumar dos más dos terminó ahogando a Brooklyn en el rio.

Ahora que pensaba Garland detenidamente, fueron catástrofes, tal vez por su carácter apacible no sentía que sus acciones molestaran en ocasiones a las demás personas. Los chicos en contadas ocasiones deseaban escabullirse del pelirrojo; ya Tyson había tenido una disputa con Hilary porque Brooklyn sugirió que el campeón mundial quería deshacerse de ella por ser una carga en el equipo. Al final se esclareció como una broma para "pasarla bien" del susodicho dejando a los involucrados tranquilos y algo ¿felices?

O cuando, avisó a Ming Ming de ser odiada por la castaña, ocasionando que Hilary se acercara a Garland para reportar un posible asesinato si no ponía en su lugar a Brooklyn para después escuchar que las chicas platicaron zanjando sus diferencias.

Volvió a suspirar, no era posible que en todo el año hayan pasado tantos problemas. Sólo podía estar feliz, Brooklyn mejoró considerablemente su actitud, no fue el único que lo notó.

¿Cómo lo hizo? Esa era la pregunta, porque cuando captó que se le estaba alejando de cierta manera en algunos momentos de convivencia, él se mostro sereno con la sonrisa más triste que hubiese visto.

Y sin embargo, al pasar un tiempo regresó con mayor experiencia, siendo poco a poco aceptado nuevamente.

—Garland, te estoy hablando— Brooklyn se acercó a su líder al notar que no hacía caso a lo que dijese.

—Lo siento, Brooklyn. Estaba recordando.

—Recordando ¿qué? — preguntó el chico mientras se recostaba en un árbol frondoso.

—Cuando intentabas relacionarte con nosotros, metías mucho la pata— Garland se acercó a su amigo para acomodarse del mismo modo que él.

"Ahh" fue lo único que escuchó, volvía a mostrar el Masefield aquella tranquilidad no perturbadora de hacía un momento. Los dos observaron la poca luz del sol al abrirse campo entre las ramas y hojas del árbol.

La tranquilidad, valía la pena estar tranquilo, tantas dificultades de tanto tiempo y eran estos momentos los que uno disfrutaba con gozo. El "¿cómo lo hiciste?" emanó descuidadamente de sus labios sin ser consciente, ya no importaba el pasado: Bien, todo estaba bien.

—La bufanda…

— ¿Perdón? — Garland giró bruscamente el cuello, aquello le sobresaltó inhóspitamente.

—¿Sabes? Kai no me quería prestar la bufanda. Así que seguí insistiéndole ¿Por qué no puede ser cómo los otros? Digo, sé que le vencí pero él también a mí, eso significa un empate ¿no?, ¿no lo crees Garland? Es que es muy bonita, blanca como las palomas y se agita grácilmente… pero él no quería, y se largaba, muy descortés si me dejas mencionar —- Masefield respiró un poco y le sonrió a su interlocutor. — Pero, se acostumbró. Cuando comprendí que se estaban alejando… dolió. Qué se le puede hacer, no puedo obligar a la gente a aceptarme o entenderme. Caminé un día por el parque y le vi con la bufanda doblada a un lado suyo, estaba ensangrentada. Me vio mas no hizo ningún movimiento "Kai, ¿qué pasó? Le dije con cuidado para que no se crispara, volteó la cara contemplando a la lejanía del parque. No hice ningún movimiento y con el tiempo me desilusioné de que no respondiera. Se levantó y caminó unos pasó, le alcancé porque había olvidado su bufanda enrojecida "¿No querías que te la prestara? Tenla" "Pero es tuya" respondí. Así estuvimos por un buen rato.

—Brooklyn, no entiendo el por qué me lo cuentas— dijo Garland, honestamente no creyó que le confesasen una situación en donde incluían a un Ruso de comportamiento volátil. — ¿No es indiscreto contarme?

— ¿Por qué lo sería? — cuestionó con aquella sonrisa tranquila y sincera.

—Pues, porque… porque es algo de Kai, no está bien contar cosas de otros si no tienes el permiso — Sí, le estaba regañando, uno debía ser confiable no un lengua suelta. — Brooklyn…

—Está bien, entiendo…

El moreno iba a interrumpirlo, cuando Kai se acercó a ellos. Esto iba a subir niveles de crueldad y más al momento en que Brooklyn comentó lo que estaban haciendo marchándose como si nada sucediese.

Kai ubicó sus penetrantes ojos en él.

—Kai, no. Digo, no contaré nada. Ya regañé a Brooklyn por esto.

—Brooklyn es demasiado discreto, demasiado — pateó una piedra con indiferencia. — Él sólo estaba contándote cómo se sintió en esos días. Y cabe decir que en esos días estuve ahí — Kai habló como si de tarea fuese, pero las dagas se instalaron en Garland.

—No es mi culpa.

—Creí que eras menos idiota. Me equivoqué, porque, ¿sabes? Las veces que buscó mi bufanda terminaba diciéndome lo imbéciles, está bien no lo dijo con esas palabras — corrigió con un dejo de enfado. — Pero a veces lo son… por actuar tan ridículos entre ustedes.

—Y tú le dijiste que en vez de quejarse hiciera algo — confirmó Garland, todo empezaba a tener sentido, él tenía razón qué idiota al no darse cuenta, aunque no fue el único. El otro sonrió arrogante. — Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo, sí, es verdad que las "meteduras de patas" terminaron en algo bueno. Pero tu no te quedaste con Hilary — acaba de darse cuenta en ese momento: Hilary y Tyson estaban felices, porque ellos…

— ¿Yo tengo que ver con qué? Si hablas de cuando lo aventé al agua, fue porque me metió en sus embrollos sin mi consentimiento para que el imbécil de Tyson se apresurara. Qué lerdo estas, Garland, ¿Y eres amigo de Brooklyn?

Garland cansado llegó al dojo de los Kinomiyas, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar más de un enunciado a Kai, además, de saber lo cruel que fue con Brooklyn.

— ¡Garland! — gritó el dueño de Zeus a las afueras del patio. No pudo siquiera levantarle la mirada. — Me dijo Kai que te tranquilice— "¿Disculpa?" susurró en cuanto le escuchó hablar de ese modo. — Así que no te preocupes, no me meteré tampoco en tus asuntos. Cuando la gente no quiere, simplemente no quiere.

—Brooklyn, tú metete en mis asuntos, aunque no quiera — El pelirrojo cerró los ojos sonriendo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por su amigo para demostrarle que no quería que cambiasen las cosas entre ellos.

—No van a cambiar.

—Esa amistad con Kai, ¿significa que te prestó su bufanda? — Brooklyn abrió los ojos con un brillo inusual.

—Sí, lo hizo. Me encanta — dijo pícaramente, mostrando por primera vez un tono que jamás le había escuchado. — Pero, creo me encanta más sus dueño.

Respondiendo, entraron los dos juntos al Dojo. Definitivamente los momentos de tensión y dificultades terminaron, aunque tenía la impresión de que otros se avecinaban.

No era bueno saber que Brooklyn gustaba de Kai.

.

**Dask Visconti**


End file.
